Is she really going out with him?
by Pay Backs a Bitch
Summary: Kisshu watches over a date between Ichigo and Masaya, thinking about her. When will she learn he's the only one for her? Still, all he can do is reflect over his thoughts. [OneShot] [Complete]


**Yeah, new one shot from me! So long since I write Tokyo Mew Mew stories.**

**I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or the rights to Is she really going out with him by Sugar Ray.**

* * *

Kisshu sat in tree after tree, always keeping out of her sight, but always keeping her insight. She had a date today with Masaya and he really didn't approve. Why would his lovely kitty cat want to hang around with human slim like him? 

Silly little Ichigo.

_Pretty women out walking with gorillas down my street,  
From my window I'm staring while my coffee grows cold.  
Look over there! (Where?)  
There's a lady that I used to know.  
She's married now, or engaged, or something, so I am told._

Ichigo never knew about how Kisshu watched her where ever she went. She didn't have a single clue as to her secret protector. She didn't know what Kisshu knew.

Kisshu knew her favourite place to hang out was under the weeping willow in the park by the pond. He knew when she was nervous she tilted her slightly to the left. He knew small details about her that she didn't even know. He knew she hated Wednesdays, but Thursday was the best day in the week in her mind. He knew her favourite dinners, her least favourite. He could write a book on all the little things he knew about her.

But he wouldn't. Because then she would know that he was watching her, and she would be on her guard. Then there would be no point in it. She would tell him to leave and he would be torn in two. Half of him wanting to obey her every command and leave, the other half wanting to stay and protect her. Damn this feeling of love.

_Is she really going out with him?  
Is she really gonna take him home tonight?  
Is she really going with him?  
'Cause if my eyes don't deceive me,  
There's something going wrong around here._

But why couldn't she pick him? Why was there someone else where he should be? Sure the part where he wanted to take over the world for his people may be something that held him back, but he wouldn't kill her. If she agreed o stay with him until death then he would find a way to save her, her friends, and her family. All the humans that didn't like her wouldn't matter, right?

He knew right away he was wrong. Everyone and everything mattered to Ichigo. Except him that is.

_Tonight's the night where I go to all the parties down my street,  
I wash my hair and I kid myself I look real smooth  
Look over there!(Where?)  
Here comes Jeanie with her new boyfriend.  
They say that looks don't count for much.  
If so, there goes your proof_

Kisshu leaned back against the tree. The couple he was spying on had stopped walking for a while and this would give him time to reflect on his life a little. It was always a good idea to keep your thoughts up to date an in order.

He thought back to the first time we had actually seen Ichigo. It wasn't the time he had kissed her. It was about a week before that.

Flash Back

He had been checking out the area so he knew what areas would be good to fight in, and which one wouldn't. Not that he had expected to be fighting much.

Coming across a small park, he floated over to a tree and fell into a light nap. Eventually he woke up to the sound of a giggling teenage girl beneath the tree. Deciding to stop her up from laughing he dropped a small branch by her.

"Hey," she said. "Where did you come from you little branch?"

Kisshu couldn't believe it. That girl was talking to a branch! None of that mattered though when she looked up into the tree and he saw her face.

'Hmmm,' he thought. 'Earth might not be so bland after all.'

End Flash Back  
_  
Is she really going out with him?  
Is she really gonna take him home tonight?  
Is she really going out with him?  
'Cause if my eyes don't deceive me,  
There's something going wrong around here_

He remembered he had followed her loosely on her date with Masaya. He hadn't paid that much attention though. After they got into the museum he left. Why did he care about endangered species? He would just be adding more to the list soon. Including humans.

'It's weird,' he thought. 'If I had stayed for the entire date I could have stopped that stupid ray gun and the Mew Mew's wouldn't exist.'

_But if looks could kill,  
There's a man there who's marked down as dead  
Cause I've had my fill  
Listen you, take your hands off her head  
I get so mean around this scene _

'And the day after her date, I fought with her. She was surprisingly good for it being her first time transforming.' He thought. He knew she had skill; it came with the cat genes. She might have them for the rest of her life. She could never be a completely normal person, so why did she try? She should face the facts that Kisshu was the only one who could really love her. All of her; her human side, her Mew Mew side, and her cat side.

_Is she really going out with him?  
Is she really gonna take him home tonight?  
Is she really going out with him?  
'Cause if my eyes don't deceive me,  
There's something going wrong around here_

But he knew that Ichigo wouldn't believe him. 'Masaya cares' she would say. 'He loves all animals. He would love me even more if he knew I was half animal. And that I was saving the Earth.'

_Around here...  
Something going wrong around here.  
Something going wrong around here.  
Something going wrong_ _around here._

So instead of fighting with her when he didn't need to, he watched her, waiting for Masaya to slip up so he could run in and claim the prize. Then beat Masaya to a bloody pulp.

* * *

**Not sure why I wrote a Tokyo Mew Mew story. It's been so long since I've seen it. I actually had to check my manga cause I couldn't remember the order of the first couple of events. But I always thought this song would work for Kisshu so I decided to give it a go. Please review!**

**Pay Backs a Bitch**


End file.
